The present invention relates to sanding devices.
The present invention further relates to sanding devices incorporating attachment means.
The present invention also relates to conformable sanding devices, incorporating flexible attachment means, designed for ready attachment to and ready removable detachment from a hand or power sanding means.
It has been a long standing problem in the field of hand sanding means to create devices which possess appropriate stiffness values, enabling operators to apply even pressure and achieve evenly sanded finishes. Another major problem in this field of art relates to the manageability of hand sanding means in terms of the operators' ability to grip them. These seemingly distinct concerns have not been simultaneously addressed in any disclosures heretofore divulged.
The present invention combines solutions to these two problems by enhancing stiffness while simultaneously providing a unique flexible attachment means. However, a sanding device must also be sufficiently elastic, resilient and, in particular, conformable if all manner of surfaces, non-planar as well as planar, are to be sanded. It is necessary to provide a sanding device capable of withstanding forces and pressures applied to them by their operators without compromising the nature of the sanded finish achieved. To achieve these goals, the present invention employs a compressible medium and incorporates a unique flexible attachment means in the middle of the compressible sanding block.
When employing a sanding device, unevenly applied pressure produces an uneven finish. Attempts have been made to enhance the stiffness of sanding devices, often at the expense of comformability. The present invention addresses this two-fold problem by adding an incorporated flexible attachment means. Additionally, previous disclosures fail to provide a means for one-hundred percent coverage of all types of surfaces which require sanding, and there is no suggestion in the prior art of incorporating flexible attachment means to enhance orbital action or for ready removable attachment.
Known sanding blocks recognize the need for sufficient stiffness of body and conformability, however, no previous disclosures address the problem in the manner which the present invention does. The present invention derives both its conformability and its unique ease-of-use from the incorporated flexible attachment means extending outward and oriented co-planar with the upper and lower peripheral surfaces of the sanding block. Because the incorporated flexible attachment means overhangs both the proximate and distal ends of the sanding block, it not only enhances the rigidity of the present invention, but it also allows for easy and efficient attachment to a means for sanding and for ready detachment and reversal when one side has worn out.
Furthermore, the incorporated flexible attachment means not only allows for use of both sides, it also enhances the orbital action of the means for sanding. By virtue of the flexible attachment means and its ability to be attached to either a power or a hand means for sanding, said flexible attachment means ultimately provides for better handling of the sanding block than any previous disclosures.
The present invention is larger than those previously disclosed to cover the base of a hand means for sanding such as a palm sander. The present invention is also reversible, as the sanding block is coated on both the major upper and lower peripheral surfaces with abrasive material. This feature provides potentially for two different types of abrasive. Once again, the incorporated flexible attachment means running through and extending outward from the sanding block provides for the ready attachment, detachment and turning of the block, and also allows the operator to easily grip the sanding device or to attach it to a means for sanding. The compressible sanding block provides for universal use and is compatible with all major commercially available brands of hand and power means for sanding. No prior teachings divulge any such claims.
Additionally, the present invention has a conformability to rigidity ratio enabling the operator to sand all types of contours, curves, rounds, moldings and other non-planar surfaces. Basically, the requisite stiffness is achieved by the rigidity supplied by the unique flexible attachment means. This component of the present invention allows the operator to apply pressure to the compressible sanding block without attendant deformation. However, the unique flexible attachment means does not detract from the elasticity inherent in the compressible core of the sanding block. This allows the operator to push the sanding block into a plurality of different angular applications while maintaining the proper sanding angle. The incorporated flexible attachment means provides for this by enhancing the stiffness yet allowing for adequate flexion. Therefore, with the present invention, simultaneous sanding of intersecting planar surfaces is possible above and beyond all prior disclosures. A search of related art makes it apparent that these features have never before been combined, as they are in the present invention.
Early disclosures divulge attempts such as a flexible sanding pad, only for manual use, providing nothing to enhance the rigidity or allow for ready attachment and detachment. Abrasive articles are known with means for attachment, but no account is taken of rigidity or flexibility. Other disclosures further divulge coated abrasive pads and pads of flexible foam, designed only to protect the tools, edges during the use of the abrasive pads. Alternative disclosures include means of attaching a non-conformable sanding block to a power-driven tool by use of a magnetic mounting means. No combinations of previous disclosures contemplate the teachings of the present inventions.
The present invention overcomes the prior art problems of inadequate rigidity, inadequate orbital action and lack of ready attachment and detachment, through incorporation of the unique flexible attachment means running through and extending outward from the sanding block. Nothing previously disclosed anticipates or contemplates these improvements.